What I Never Knew
by teamedward01379
Summary: What if the Cullen's never told Bella what they were? What if after two years of being married Bella starts to put the pieces together.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little something I wanted to write about this is my fist FF you tell me if you like it.

**I own nothing **

Hey, my name is Isabella Cullen, but I prefer to be called Bella. I am 20 years old and am married to Edward Cullen. My parents died in a car accident, when I was just eight so I moved in with my grandma to Forks, Washington. When I started the second year of high school I met Edward.

Edward is the most beautiful man that I have laid eyes on. With his strange golden colored orbs, and his lean but muscled body. Not to mention the hair, the hair I never got tired of pulling when he made love to me.

Edwards family was … well they are perfect to say the truth. Edwards's dad, Carlisle is like a father to me he is a doctor in Forks and he adores his job. Esme is Edward's mother and she is the mother I never had. She's caring she is always there when me and Edward get in an argument (which was rarely).

Alice is my best friend along with Rosalie they are both obsessed with shopping I have told them is not healthy but they don't care. Alice is barely 5 ft tall and she has short spiky hair, she is ball full of energy and I swear some times she moves fast to fast. Rosalie… well is a super model, long legs, long blonde and an angel face.

Emmett and Jasper are the brothers everyone wants to have. We used to just hang out during high school weekends and play endless rounds of Call of Duty, I a game I became very fond of. Emmett is huge and he is buff, and I mean buff he loves his sports. Jasper is calmer and he is funny. Jasper is tall and has muscles too. Lets just say the Cullen's are beautiful.

A couple of months ago I started noticing weird things about them. Not that I haven't noticed that they all have the same eye color. Alice sometimes just blanks out and every time this happens they all try to distract me from her, its weird. I swear Jasper has some calming power cause whenever I feel nervous he passes by me and, like wave of calmness hits me. Not to mention the weird silent conversations Edward has with them, nodding to the like if they were talking but I don't see their mouths moving. It's weird.

Edward's eyes also change color when he is mad or when he feels lust; I've seen how his eyes change color when he kisses me and when he is in an argument with his brothers.

The only part that confuses me is why Edward disappeared on weekends every two weeks. He leaves with metallic black eyes and grumpy, and comes back with his golden eyes with a better mood. At first I though he was cheating on me, but I knew Edward would never do that.

Until one night Edward left the house like around 5 in the morning. I silently went down the stairs and peek out side the window. I saw Edward looking around with his head lift like… like if he was sniffing the air his eyes zeroed down to his left, and then he just dashed out with a speed that was impossible for a human to archive. Before the gasp left my mouth I covered it, tuning around with my back to the door.

What is Edward hiding from me? I don't know, but I am going to figure it out

**So, what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, thanks for the reviews . The way I will be putting up chapters is every Friday and Saturday of each week so here is the last chapter for the week.As soon as I saw Edward dash out, I ran up the stairs of our home to the

laptop on the ottoman, at the end of the black love seat in our room. I opened up the Internet and spent half and hour searching all does fast move movements, eye color changing and the sniffing thing.

Looking through all the web pages I saw I creature that I thought was only a myth. The vampire, the cold one-

I heard the closing of the front door; I panicked and close the computer forgetting to close the program. _Shit_, I though to myself.

I lay back pretending I just woke up. When he entered the room I felt all the doubt and fear leaving my body, just by him standing there.

"Hey, baby what are you doing up this early." He said with that beautiful crooked smile I loved. I stretched and took a glance at the clock in the nightstand next to our bed. It was almost 6 in the morning.

"I woke up and you weren't here, were did you go?" I said with a raspy voice

"I went to go get some breakfast for you." He replied as he laid next to me on the bed, my back to his chest kissing my shoulder.

Edward might be hiding something, but I am not afraid of him he is still my husband, and I love him.

I turned around putting my hands around his neck and kissing him. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking for access to his mouth, which he granted. There was nothing like the taste of Edward it was difficult to explain his taste, his smell. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me on top of him. He moaned and when I parted from his lips. I saw his eyes already darkened. He was panting I kissed his forehead, his cheeks and then his mouth again. Then I put my head on the crook of his neck smelling him. While his hands stayed on my bottom holding me to him.

"I love you." He whispered to my ear. Those are the words I will never doubt from him.

"I love you too, baby." I said

After a couple of minutes of laying there I pulled my head from his neck and put my chin on his chest.

"I hope you brought me pancakes, because I am in the mood for some." I said joking

He chuckled, and raised an eyebrow at me looking sexy, " Of course, love."

I pulled up from his chest as he stood up tacking his shirt off on the way to the bathroom, "Let me take a shower first than will eat, okay?" he asked

"Okay." I said rolling in the bed to see him walk into the bathroom. As soon as I heard the shower start I grabbed the computer and began closing all the programs. By the time I heard the water shut off, I was putting on a pair of boy shorts. I stopped dead on my tracks to just stare as my husband walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another running another towel through his hair.

"See something you like, love?" he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Mmm Hmm, I see a lot I like." I replied as he put on his cargo shorts. Did I forget to mention that Edward wears no underwear at all? And god if it wasn't sexy. I had to completely try to forget that when I am working if not I would just blank out and leave my twenty-one, five-year-old students without learning.

When he was finished I walked behind him wrapping my hands around his waist and laying my head on the small of his back.

"We should go eat, love." He said as I ran my fingers down his abs feeling his happy trail. He groaned

"If you don't stop we are never going to eat." He chuckled

"I'm fine with that." I said laughing as he lifted me of the floor and over his shoulder slapping my ass.

When we reached the kitchen he settled me down on the counter top, and took out of a brown bag, a foam white box. I opened is seeing four pancakes in side.

"Mmm." I said while smelling the food

I walked around the counter and sat in the metal stool.

"Hey, hey." He laughed, "Sharing is caring." He said and snatched the box from me.

"Edward." I whined

"No, no, one for you three for me." He said and I gaped at him.

"That's not fair." I pouted; he chuckled and put another pancake on my plate. Sitting next to me.

I loved this times we had they were private and they were just us.

While we were eating I wondered back to the researching I was doing earlier_. Vampires don't eat human food._ But as I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye I swear I saw discussed as he looked at the food.

Oh god.

**So there you go chapter two. Bella is getting closer to figuring out what Edward is. Who knows what's going to happen now? **** So much thank yous to **soka2oo7 **for a wonderful idea. Next chapter on Friday and Saturday.**


End file.
